


Is It Canon If We Never Talk About It Again?

by Amelia_m93



Category: Jimton
Genre: But the fun kind, Claws, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Gay, Hate Sex, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Manananggal, Monster sex, Rokurokubi - Freeform, Squirting, Teratophilia, This is more than likely an AU and very non canon...but maybe not?, Violence, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_m93/pseuds/Amelia_m93
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. When feelings bubble up to the point of spillage and you can't hide them from those that go looking, is it best to pretend the mess isn't there or to clean up the mess?Set sometime between Call Her Letty and Jimton Part 1...if it's true
Relationships: Diya Rfran/Leticia Healy
Kudos: 1
Collections: JimtonAbove





	Is It Canon If We Never Talk About It Again?

Wednesday. Diya despised Wednesday. She despised Tuesday as well, as it was the day that came before Wednesday, and all the manananggal could think about on Tuesday was the day after and what and who it held. 

Leticia Healy. Diya hated Leticia Healy. Every Wednesday, without fail, Diya was expected to arrive at apartment 201, a tote of sandwiches in hand, to spend tea time with the rokurokubi. Diya wasn't sure how or why this arrangement had been established, but she followed through with it. Otherwise, she'd be seen as flakey, fickle, and Diya would never allow that. 

Still, how she abhorred spending time with the other monster. Sure, the pastries were good, and Leticia had some of the best tea Diya had ever tasted, and yes, it was very kind of the rokurokubi to listen to her many complaints regarding her manager or the galleries or what have you. Even still, every moment spent at Leticia's apartment was torture.

Leticia had her own topics of discussion, and didn't they grate on Diya's nerves? What new television show she was obsessed with, what new monster had moved into Jimton, what was going on with the number of patrons of her stream. Oh yes, they discussed Leticia's stream, though the smaller monster had never gone into details as to **what** exactly it was that the rokurokubi, but Diya knew. Diya knew, and…

Well, curiosity got the better of her, it would anyone, and she watched one night. She watched from beginning to end. She watched Leticia's intro, as throngs of messaging, rampant fans sent money and cheers and bits and adoration, the likes of which was so unlike the kind Diya received for her artwork, though similar in some respects. She watched as Leticia, who called herself "LongNeckedQueen" in the stream, stripped her lower self bare. She watched as the little monster utilized her hand to prepare herself for the oncoming show. She watched as Letty inserted a Naga shaped Dildo, slender and ridged, into herself, her toes curling and her voice hitching as it entered her. She watched as she moaned the name or the highest tipping username, a "WrappedUpInYou." She watched as the stream ended, and Leticia bid her followers a pleasant goodbye.

Long story short, it had been an experience, one that Diya hadn't sought to repeat, but she did think back on it. What was it liked to be so highly regarded, to be so wanted? To set yourself up as the product, the centerpiece to be consumed, to be the art? Diya didn't **not** understand the situation, per se, but those were feelings and memories best left in the past, best left online, best left with **HIM.**

"Anyway, I managed to finally get them to release my account, and the payment went through lickety-split!" Leticia giggled as she took a small sip from her mug. She had been telling some sordid tale about a large sum of money that had been transferred to her account not going through properly, a thoroughly dull tale that Diya had zoned out while listening.

"That's good to hear," Diya nodded shortly, "I certainly hope it doesn't happen again,"

"Me neither!" Leticia laughed again. She was always laughing, always smiling, though not the same way Diya did. For Diya, it wasn't a feeling or compulsion; it was a legacy forced upon a manananggal's face by the Goddess Quynrm, as the stories go. The opposite of resting bitch face, as Eva had described once. "How've you been? Didn't you have an opening at the, what was it called?"

"A-Town Modern," Diya nodded again.

"Yes! Did that go well?"

"As well as can be expected, when Mr. Pierce is involved," Diya wryly stated. "I've meant to find myself someone competent to handle my affairs, but-"

"But you'd feel bad going with someone new?" Leticia smirked.

"Something like that," The manananggal agreed. Truthfully, Diya wasn't a fan of how Leticia seemed to be able to determine what she meant to say before she said it. It felt off, being understood by someone she so vehemently disliked.

"What'd he manage to fuck up this time?" Leticia asked.

"Nothing so catastrophic that it couldn't be rectified easily. However, I prefer, when my art is displayed, to be known as simply Diya."

"How'd they display them?" Letty finished her tea and began to chew on a small pastry, black with Orgaron and covered in powdered sugar. 

"They decided it best to show my art with my name shown as 'D. Rfran,', which is accurate but-" Diya stopped, her eyes focusing onto Leticia's as the small monster coughed hoarsely, her eyes wide as she looked back up at her. "Is something wrong?"

"You," Leticia coughed again. "You said D. Rfran?"

"Yes, I did. My last name is Rfran, you know this," Diya said, her mouth preoccupied with a strawberry creme bun. 

"No, I didn't," Letty argued, her voice unusually quiet. "You've only ever called yourself 'Diya.'"

"Have we truly never discussed my family name?" Diya murmured thoughtfully. "I'm not sure how we managed to avoid that. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" The manananggal asked as Letty's face turned a dark shade red. 

"Do, hmm," Letty looked away for a moment. "In English writing, is your name spelled Arfran or Rfran, with no A?"

"No A," Diya cocked an eyebrow. "R-F-R-A-N. Why are you so curious?"

Stillness was steady in Leticia's living room; the only thing that offered any sense that time continued to move was the ticking clock above the bar window that connected the kitchen to the room the monster's currently sat in. The look in Leticia's eye was starting to worry the manananggal with her when the rokurokubi finally broke the silence.

"You watched my stream," Leticia stated with aggressive wonder, her voice soft but understandable. 

"I did what?" Diya asked, her eyebrows tightening together.

"My, My stream. You've watched my stream," The smaller monster pointed up to the manananggal. "D-R-F-R-A-N. You logged in right after I started… didn't you?"

Again the room went still as Leticia stared up into Diya's eyes. Neither monster moved, neither monster breathed, as the question hung in the air like the sword of Damocles.

"I have to go," Diya stood suddenly, leaving behind her plate of sandwiches to run to the front door, her long strides having her there in moments. Yes, Diya had created a login (DRFAN) and a password (Whyam1here?), but she hadn't even donated or commented. How could Leticia have even seen her, considering the nearly 1000 people active during the stream?

Before she could reach for the door handle, Leticia's head was in front of her, the elongation of her neck shortening until her body quickly followed. Diya was forced, for the moment, to stare down at the inquisitive monster.

"You DID, didn't you!?" Letty's expression was stuck somewhere between wonderment and excitement; the smile on her face wider than Diya had ever seen it before. "You did! You did! Oh my god, why didn't you tell me? I have so many questions! Uh, was my lighting okay? How about the audio? I know the connection can get touch and go, but the night **you** logged in, it was almost perfect, which I'm super glad for! I would be dying of embarrassment otherwise!"

"Yes. Embarrassment," Diya swallowed, her stomach twisting in knots at Leticia's interrogation. Thankfully, her face was the same shade of light brown it always, but her composure was limited. 

Leticia giggled and shook her head, closing her eyes as she faced the floor a moment before looking back up. The redness in her eyes, empty of a pupil, similar to Diya's yellowness, seemed to shine brighter as Diya looked into them.

"Be honest with me, Diya," Leticia's voice had a dangerous edge to it. "Did you like what you saw?"

The floodgates broke, and Diya's self-control shattered as an unfamiliar warmth spread across her face. "Move, please, Leticia." Diya did what she could to keep herself calm, though her words came out closer to a growl.

"Call me Letty," Leticia smirked. "And answer the question. Did you," Leticia cast her eyes to the lower half of Diya's body, which made the heat in the manananggal's body build. "enjoy yourself, Diya dearest?"

Diya stayed silent as her hands reached to Leticia, hooking under the rokurokubi's arms to lift her from her way. In response, Leticia wrapped her legs around Diya's hips, pulling their bodies together while her neck extended so she could look down at the other monster.

"You're not saying no," The edge in the smaller monster's voice was razor-sharp, every tiny movement forcing Diya to be firmly aware of their closeness. 

"I am not saying **yes** ," The manananggal growled again, turning and shoving Leticia against the wall, stronger than she had meant to, though this didn't deter or eliminate Leticia's grin. 

"Because we both know, don't we?" Leticia giggled a sarcastic laugh. "You're playing coy or whatever, whatever you're doing, but you watched the whole time! I saw. From the start to my big closer, you were there,"

"What does it matter?" Diya bore her teeth at the monster lording over her.

"What matters is you watched, and I want to know why. You didn't donate or send bits or comment, but you were there the. Whole. Time. Why? Too busy…enjoying yourself?" 

At this accusation, Diya pulled Leticia back and shoved her against the wall again, which only pulled more scornful laughter from the rokurokubi. "Shut up," Diya did her best to frown, though she knew it was worthless to do so. 

"Maybe I just want you to admit it, Diya, "Leticia's head retracted back down until she was back to normalcy. One of her hands reached out to touch just above Diya's breast as she removed her legs from the taller monster's hips. "Just say it once, and maybe we never talk about this again?"

"What, exactly, do you want me to say, **Leticia** ," Diya responded with venom, not letting Leticia go.

Leticia shrugged, a movement that had Diya steaming. "Just say what you clearly want to say."

"What is that?"

"Just say it, Diya. Say 'Letty, I want to fuck you so, so badly,"

Leticia wasn't one for random cursing the way Eva or even Martinez tended to be, so hearing it come from the rokurokubi stunned Diya a little. Quickly steeling herself, Diya bent forward, her face close enough to Leticia's she could smell the flowery scent of the tea the two had been sharing. 

"I will n-" Diya's words were caught by Leticia's lips crashing against hers, the rokurokubi's arms wrapping around the manananggal's shoulders. For a split moment, Diya thought to tear the small monster off of her, to cast her to the floor, and to leave the apartment never to return, but a stronger impulse pushed itself to the forefront of Diya's mind for control, and it forced Diya forward, meeting Leticia's aggression with her own, her hands still holding the monster in the air. What possible chasteness there could have been to their kiss was abandoned nearly immediately as Leticia, again her legs around the tall monster, grinded herself against Diya, moaning as Diya's tongue entered her mouth. 

They stayed in the doorway for some time, Leticia's moans growing louder the more she pressed herself against Diya. Diya pulled herself back for a moment to look at Leticia, her sense of control having been lost sometime before. Truthfully, did she ever have it when it came to Leticia? The little monster had her coming over once a week for what had been years now, and no matter how Diya bitched and complained to her two roommates, she was back every Wednesday.

"The couch," Leticia pointed to the piece of furniture before returning to kissing Diya, though she directed her attention to the manananggal's cheeks and chin. As Diya walked them back to the living room, she could feel the little monster's teeth bit against her skin, sometimes piercing the skin, though Diya's skin regenerated faster than any damage Leticia could inflict upon her.

Without ceremony, Diya dumped Leticia upon her couch, which earned a giggle from the rokurokubi, who stared up as the other monster leaned over her, one giant claw starting at Leticia's hips and gently, slowly, tracing its way up to her throat, pushing her to the couch with enough force to hold her down, though not enough to cut off Leticia's breathing.

The rokurokubi struggled for a moment and laughed. "You manananggals **are** super strong. You could do **anything** to me, couldn't you?" Letty asked, her smirk twisting into a sneering grin at pushed Diya's bubbling anger into a white rage. With her other hand, the manananggal reached down, hooked Letty's lovely, expensive top with a claw, and pulled it, the tip of her finger pushing through the soft fabric. Nearly silent, Letty's breath shortened, and her eyes opened wide, watching the manananggal's claws with intense interest.

For a moment, Diya stopped and loosened her hold of Leticia's neck, something between shame, frustration, and guilt, cooling the fire in her gut. Before her claws could be pulled away entirely, Letty grabbed the wrist of the arm pinning her to the couch, her face hardened and her smile replaced with a harsh grimace.

"Don't you fucking dare." Letty snarled with a ferocity Diya had never seen from her before, but the resoluteness within the small monster dashed away Diya's doubts, and the frustration and fury returned.

In one movement, Diya's claws tore the front of Letty's sweater in tatters, the sharpness of her digits making short work of the job. Letty laid out under Diya; her torso bare to the taller monster for the first time. During Letty's stream, the one Diya had enjoyed herself to, she had refrained from removing her shirt for one reason or another, and loathe as Diya was to admit, she had been disappointed with the lack of skin being shown.

On the couch, Diya had the opposite view. Leticia's chest, stomach, and breasts were all revealed to her. Agoraphobia did wonders for the skin, it seemed, because the rokurokubi's skin, pale aside from her nipples, was unmarred by any blemish, sunspot, mole, or birthmark, reminding Diya, somewhat, of the ancient statues that adorned the hallways in the museums that could be found in downtown A-Town. 

"Letty's body is a work of art," was a thought that crossed through the manananggal's mind, displeasing her immensely and immediately. With her claws, she ran their sharpened points against Letty, the temptation to tear Letty's perfect skin building within Diya…but no. That wouldn't be proper. It'd leave scars, and scars that came from a manananggal's hands **meant** things, things Diya didn't mean in that action. To see the rokurokubi's blood spilled would cool the fire in the manananggal, though. 

Diya harrumphed and switched hands; her left hand, clawless and dull, moved down Leticia's body while her clawed right hand took its place. Satisfyingly, Leticia hissed and shifted as the tips of Diya's claws pressed into her. 

"You're going so slow, DiDi," Leticia grinded herself against manananggal's fingers as they reached her lower half. "I'm going to get bored at the pace you're going,"

The manananggal hissed a curse in a language shared by their species and made quick work of Letty's tights, pulling them down with the pink panties she had been wearing as well. The rokurokubi's scent filled the living room, the sweet, saltiness making Diya's head swim. Before the smaller monster could continue her sarcastic witticisms, Diya entered her with a single finger. As she expected, Leticia was as wet as could be, the monster above her sliding in with ease, though Diya still felt the monster's walls push back against her. The noise, the cry, the _whimper_ that came from the rokurokubi was gratification incarnate, as was the expression on Letty's face, her eyes shut tight, her black teeth revealed as her mouth opened, what even seemed to be a tear or two going down her cheeks.

Control was restored to Diya, and she relished the feeling of Leticia writhing beneath her, her mewls and moans filling Diya's chest with the power she had lost and so desperately craved. 

"You like this, hmm?" Diya whispered as if a raised voice would break the moment, her finger curling as she pulled out for a second, then reentering Leticia. "Been imagining my fingers, going inside you? Have you thought of this before? Maybe even had my name in mind while performing on your stream?"

"You fucking wish," Leticia chuckled before moaning again. Power was where it belonged. Diya smiled wide and closed her eyes, her finger's ministrations doing all the work for her. Truth be told, Diya was more of a bottom than a top when the situation called for that sort of thing, but having Leticia so docile, so demure, was certainly something.

A sudden feeling of air under her skirt had Diya opening her eyes, but the warmth of a tongue licking against her admittedly drenched slit had her looking down to see Leticia had stretched her head under the manananggal's skirt, apparently ripping Diya's **expensive** panties and treating herself to a taste of the larger monster. 

"God, I fucking **hate** you," Diya moaned, gripping Letty's body all the tighter. 

"Bet you do," Leticia's voice was muffled as she continued working against Diya's pussy. Diya did her best to keep her focus on her task, Letty was still as tight as when she had first been entered, and she still moaned and gasped, but the rokurokubi's movements were masterful and practiced, and for every shiver Diya pulled from Letty, Letty pulled two from her. She was getting distressingly close to her end, distressingly quickly.

Diya growled again and pulled her finger from the smaller monster roughly, stunning Leticia into stopping. Before the monster could ask any questions, Diya pulled Letty's neck from under her skirt, taking immense pleasure in the smaller woman's stunned expression. Rokurokubi weren't nearly as hardy as manananggal's, most monsters weren't, but their necks lacked the weakness of a human's, and Diya held Leticia's with less gentleness than she held one of her paintbrushes.

Leticia's shocked expression quickly shifted to humored scorn. However, Diya ignored her as she stood, taking Letty with her, shoving the little monster against the wall again, ripping her pantyhose and panties to the ground. Slinging the rokurokubi's bare legs over her shoulders, Diya counterattacked, her tongue pulling whines from Leticia that were louder than before. 

"Fuck!" If Diya could feel any smugger, she wasn't sure how, but the way Leticia tightened her thighs around her head and pulled her hair certainly had the manananggal pleased. "I knew that tongue would feel good,"

Diya ignored the thrill that Leticia's comment produced in her, every iota of attention she had was directed on attacking Leticia's pussy that way she had been attacked just a moment ago. Little Letty tasted much how she smelled, a little sweet, a little salty, with a strong scent that filled Diya's nose and had her mind a little fuzzy. 

From the corner of her eye, Diya could see Letty's head snake her way back down to its obvious goal. Without changing her pace or intensity, Diya grabbed Letty's head and turned the monster's face to her, the rokurokubi looking sheepish.

"Wha', pway tell, ah you doin'," Diya asked, her tongue still inside the other monster.

"Oh, you know," Leticia tittered as Diya licked a long, slow lick from top to bottom, stopping at her slit and wrapping her lips around the long nub, giving it a long suck. "Hanging around,"

Diya stopped her care to stare at Letty for a moment before rolling her eyes and releasing the rokurokubi's head, which continued downward. SixtyNining wasn't something rare for Diya, most of her lovers wanted to try at least once, but she had never done it with their legs on her shoulders.

Leticia took her position and had her fill, Diya again fighting back just how easily the other monster could make her knees weak. Then again, why was she fighting it so vigorously? Letty wanted her to cum, clearly not knowing precisely what a manananggals orgasm entailed. If she wished to have her carpet filled with a wet, sticky mess, well, who was Diya to deny her that?

Diya relaxed a bit, letting the shock wave of every one of Letty's licks and nibbles engage, never letting up on her own application to the rokurokubi's pussy, but also focusing on just how good the monster was making her feel.

The mananaggal's orgasm was coming quick, and, by Quynrm's eyes, she was going to cum hard. Diya let her voice be heard, her husky moans and whines meeting those of Leticia's until she could hold back no longer and came, the release of fluid casting down, across what Diya imagined was Leticia's face and the floor below. Diya ran her hands down Letty's body and gripped her hips and neck tight, holding her in place as she doubled her efforts, the moans and squeals from the little monster letting Diya know she was nearly at her endpoint.

Letty's hips bucked against Diya's mouth, and she took the movements gracefully, accepting the energy and sending it back to the other monster, who was saying something incomprehensible between Diya's legs. Finally, the hip thrusts stopped, and Letty's hand beat against her head in an apparent attempt to have the manananggal stop her assault upon her sore lips and clit. For a moment, Diya thought it funny to continue her licks and her thrusts, to have Leticia screaming for mercy, but no, that would be cruel and, though Diya had much less than love for the monster upon her shoulders, she could never be cruel to a lover. 

Still, even as she released the other monster's neck and withdrew her tongue, Diya didn't let Letty from her shoulders, choosing to watch as the rokurokubi snaked her neck back up to her shoulders. As she had predicted, Letty's face was covered in her juices, thick and clear with a blue tint. Diya could only imagine the mess that she had left on the floor beneath her. 

"Owwie," Leticia hissed, looking down at her bare stomach. What damage Diya had taken steps to avoid bestowing the monster on the couch had been inflicted by a casual touch, it seemed, as the little monster had three parallel cuts on her stomach, just under her left breast. Leticia took a finger and swept up some of the green blood pouring from the small wound, holding it out towards Diya accusatorily. "Look what you did to me, DiDi,"

Diya looked at the blood, both from the wound and Letty's finger, and rolled her eyes with a huff. Her tongue came out once more, and her mouth was around Letty's finger, accepting the offering, as it was. Letty's blood tasted different than what Diya had tried before, sweetish with a bitter aftertaste, but it wasn't unpleasant. Diya took in more of the taste as she ran her tongue against Leticia's stomach, warranting giggles from the small monster while she worked. When she was done, and her saliva had sealed the wounds effectively shut, Diya put Letty down, who stared up at the Diya with big red eyes, her mouth wide and slightly open.

"We speak of this to **no one** ," Diya hissed before Leticia could speak.

"Wouldn't dream of it, DiDi," Leticia continued to smile as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Stop calling me DiDi. Only one monster may call me that, and you are not her,"

"As you wish!" Leticia hadn't stopped rocking. It almost seemed like she wouldn't stop, even after Diya had left, which would have to be soon.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other…" Diya went silent, her face as blank as she could make it. Letty was still smiling, still rocking, seeming expectant of something from Diya. "I will leave now."

"Are you sure?" Letty cocked her head to the side and stopped her rocking. "The night's still young."

"Understood, but-"

"And we didn't finish our pastries or our tea!"

"Again, understood, but I feel it best if-"

"And you don't have any panties! How're you gonna make it upstairs without panties?"

"Surely, there will be a time I can-"

"Most importantly," Letty stepped forward and took Diya's hands in hers before growing her neck to Diya's height. "I'm still **really** horny, and I don't want you to go."

Diya swallowed and attempted to compose herself, but behind the smugness and horniness in Leticia's glowing eyes, there was something else, something Diya had trouble identifying, but something within the monster made her want to know what it was. The tall monster's claws tightened around Leticia's hands, and she nodded stiffly before quickly pulling her hands back.

"Yes, of course. In the interest of not seeming out of the ordinary, and to not be found in a compromising position, I will stay for longer." Diya said quickly, pushing the words out.

"Oh, of course, of course," Leticia smiled knowingly. "The last thing we want is for the neighbors to think that we're lascivious!"

Letty led Diya back to the couch with a chuckle, where Diya sat and waited while Leticia went to her room to get something new on. The manananggal did her best to keep her brain as level as possible, trying to keep from allowing her train of thought to move forward outside of Leticia's apartment. Inside of the living room, things would be simple, tomorrow would never come, and all that the two monsters needed to handle was each other at this moment. As simple as sin.

At least until Leticia emerged from her bedroom, dressed in a red and black lingerie set that bound and pushed her breasts up and just barely hid her pussy from Diya's sight.

"There we go! Nice and comfy!" Letty giggled as she plopped down on the couch next to Diya and took her arm in hers, snuggling against the taller monster. Diya did not know how she would deal with herself or the monster holding her, but as long as it stayed within the realm of the rokurokubi's apartment, Diya was fairly sure she could handle them. Fairly sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this Canon to Jimton? You're allowed to make the call here. Either way, I hope you liked reading about a Rokurokubi and a Manananggal hatefully banging half as much as I enjoyed writing it! You can leave me a kudos or a comment if you want and if you want to learn a little more about these monster bitches, you can check out Call Her Letty, a prequel to Jimton. Otherwise, you can read Jimton Part 1 itself, or Harpy Hour, another prequel smut fic!
> 
> Thanks for your time and your attention! <3


End file.
